the_frollo_showfandomcom-20200214-history
List of actors
This is a list of known actors and voice actors that have portrayed or voiced characters in The Frollo Show or Leet Fighters. They are all listed in alphabetical order by last name. (†) indicates this person is deceased. A * Rubén Aguirre (†) - Professor Girafales * Samir Al-Banna - Achmed Frollo (Arabian Hunchback of Notre Dame dub) * Reda Al Wakil - Yusuf Gaston (Arabian Beauty and the Beast dub) B * Igor Balalaev - Dmitri Frollo (Russian Hunchback of Notre Dame dub) * Chris Bores - Himself (the Irate Gamer) * Jeff Bridges - Jeffrey "The Dude" Lebowski * Wilford Brimley - Himself, Wilford clones, Wilford octopus, Wilford bird, Wilford cloud, Wilford parasite * Gerard Butler - Leonidas C * Nicolas Cage - Himself * Pete Capella - Silver the Hedgehog * Shigeru Chiba - Corset * Jesse Corti - Lefou * Joaquín Cosío - T. Hawk D * Paul Dobson - Balrog, Dee Jay, E. Honda * Jack Doepke - Ronald McDonald (Frollo Finally Does It onward; clips from The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald) * Justus von Dohnányi - Wilhelm Burgdorf * Michael Donovan - Guile, Demitri Maximoff F * Jonathan Failla - Best Hercules (Frollo Finally Does It onward; uses voice clips from the protagonist of Two Worlds) * Reggie Fils-Aime - Himself * Eric Freeman - Garbage Guy * Jonathan Freeman - Jafar * Ayumi Fujimura - Kneesocks G * Bruno Ganz (†) - Adolf Hitler * John Goodman - Walter Sobchak * Dan Green - Mephiles the Dark H * Jack E. Haegar - Umlaut * John Hannah - Quintus Lentulus Batiatus * Saffron Henderson - Morrigan Aensland * Aya Hirano - Haruhi Suzumiya * David Hussey - Ronald McDonald (Frollo Finally Does It onward; clips from The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald) I * Mariya Ise - Stocking Anarchy J * Dan Janjigan - Chris-R * Tony Jay (†) - Claude Frollo K * Rolf Kaines - Hans Krebs * Eartha Kitt (†) - Yzma * Yuka Komatsu - Scanty * Thomas Kretschmann - Hermann Fegelein M * Junji Majima - Ayumu Aikawa * Saiji Matsumoto - Yakuza Gaston * Ulrich Matthes - Joseph Goebbels * Jaime Maussan - Himself * Billy Mays (†) - Himself * Scott McNeil - Anakaris N * Richard Newman - M. Bison, Pyron O * Shaquille O'Neal - Himself * Arisa Ogasawara - Panty Anarchy * Chikao Ohtsuka (†) - Ronald McDonald (Leet Fighters episode "Daring Death"; uses Piedmon's voice clips from Digimon Adventure) * Gotz Otto - Otto Günsche R * Adal Ramones - Himself * Christian Redl - Alfred Jodl * Marco Antonio Regil - Himself * Justin Roiland - Lemongrab S * Greg Sestero - Mark * Josef Stalin (†) - Himself * Kiefer Sutherland - Jack Bauer * Aya Suzaki - Mako Mankanshoku W * Paul Wann - Gwonam * Patrick Warburton - Kronk * Richard White - Gaston * Andy Whitfield (†) - Spartacus * Tommy Wiseau - Himself * James Woods - Hades * Klausjürgen Wussow - Hans Frollo (German Hunchback of Notre Dame dub) Y * Niki Yang - Bleemo (uses BMO's voice clips from Adventure Time) Category:Real life people